Bella's Twin Sister Jane
by Witches Rune
Summary: What if Bella had a twin sister who was named Jane? What if Jane wanted to live with Bella and the Cullen Coven? So Jane stays with the Cullen Coven. So she goes and lives with them. But while staying with them, Jane wants to be just like her twin. So Bella changes her.
1. Chapter 1

**JMPOV (Jane Malfoy)**

I wondered what ever happened to Elizabeth Malfoy.

I mean, I haven't seen her ever since the end of our first year at Hogwarts. It has now been four years, and I want to go see my identical twin sister.

I mean, I knew that I had a twin, but there was just only some things that were keeping us apart. You see, we're identical twins sisters down to the core, but when we're together, we could do some cool things, and we have to go back to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry to finish our education in magic, and we also live at Malfoy Manor with our parents.

But we just decided to move to the United States, and into a small house in a Muggle town.

Father is living in another Muggle state, so I just went downstairs, into the kitchen, where Mother was talking on the phone, she said, "But Lucius, can't we all go see you?"

Father said, "I'm afraid not, look I know that you want to come and see me but you have to stay there, and I think I saw Elizabeth."

Mother said, "Shell I send Jane over there?"

Father said, "Yes, send Jane over here, I will pick her up."

Mother said, "Great, now what about Elizabeth?"

Father said, "Yes, I saw her, she's living here in town I think, but I only see her around town, I don't know where she lives or anything like that. So send Jane up here, and I'll see if she could find out where she is."

Mother said, "That's great."

Father said, "Well, bye my love."

Mother hug up, she said, "Jane!"

I said, "Yes Mother?"

She said, "You are going to live with your Father in Forks, Washington."

So I got my stuff all packed, when we were at the airport, before I got on the plane, Mother said, "Ok so Jane, remember you can't use any magic while you're with your father ok. And if you find your twin, send me and your Father a letter ok?"

I said, "Yes Mother, I will not do any magic, and I will send you and Father a letter."

She said, "Good girl, now go."

So I got on the plane, and I was off to the rainiest place in the world; Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

**JMPOV (Jane Malfoy)**

When I had got off the plane in Forks, Washington, it was raining, I didn't mind the rain that much, that's because Beth and I were from England and in England, we never get rain.

Then I saw Beth, I saw that she had gold eyes, black hair, I think that she had died it because her hair was blonde, and she was holding onto a man's hand and a little girl's hand as well, then I saw a man who had bronzes hair, gold eyes, and he too was hold onto both the little girl's and Beth's hand, I saw a girl, she looked a lot like the man and Beth put together, she had Beth's black cold eyes, and she also had the man's face, and lastly I saw another man, he was tan, he had black eyes, and he was standing next to Beth, they all looked alike, they were all pale, they all had gold eyes, and they all had dark purple rings around the bottom of their eyes.

When I reached them, Beth said, "You must be Jane."

I said, "That's right, and you are?"

Beth said, "Very well, come on Jane, let's go back to our place and there we could talk."

I nodded, then we all went back to the car, I noticed that Beth, the man, and the little girl were already in the car.

When I had finally got in, I noticed that the little girl was looking at me, she said, "Hi there, my names Renesmee Carlie Cullen, so what's your full name Jane?"

I lied, "I'm Jane Swan, I'm the identical twin sister of one of my other sister, but I haven't seen her ever since the end of our first year. And do you have a shorter name?"

She said, "Nessie."

I smiled, I said, "Awe, that's so sweet. Who named you Nessie?"

Nessie said, "My Jacob."

I looked at the tan boy, I nodded at him, he just smiled at me, then I looked at Beth, she didn't say anything, but the guy with bronzes hair said, "Don't worry about it ok, just try to relax unless Jasper could do something about it ok. So just calm down until we get back home."

Beth nodded, then she looked back at Nessie, Nessie reached out to touch her cheek, and she said, "Don't worry about her, I'm sure she does have something to share, but please don't show her any of 'your pictures' alright?"

Nessie smiled, she kept her hand on Beth's cheek, then she glared at Jacob, and Beth said, "YOU MUTT! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME MOM!?"

Jacob said, "Well, I got to start sometime."

Beth said, "Call me that one more time, I don't think you'll be able to walk on two legs."

Jacob said, "I am already walking on two legs Bella! Are you talking about my Wolf form, because if you are, then that will explain it."

Beth said, "For your information mutt! I am not afraid to have Emmett or Edward break two of your legs! That way you don't have to walk on all four!"

Jacob said, "Hey Eddie, are you sure Bella's not a newborn. I'm pretty sure that if she is, then I wouldn't be here right now whenever she gets mad. Hell, I wouldn't even be a part of the family if Seth or Leah hadn't stepped in and stopped the fight remember when—"

Beth said, "You watch it mutt!"

I said, "So your name's Bella?"

Beth froze, she turned to look at me, and she said, "You heard nothing. Just don't tell anyone."

I said, "So your name's Bella?"

She said, "Isabella Cullen that is."

I almost screamed, how could she, who in the bloody world had named her that name, Cullen, well I will have to have a talk with her as soon as possible, Cullen, how dare they, if Mother or Father were here right now, oh boy there would be some trouble for sure, and I wouldn't mind telling them that my twin is a Cullen. Ungrateful creatures of the night, so stupid, such an ungrateful kind.

Cullen, I knew that name for sure, I knew that name was brought up in one of my classes, and I knew that the Dark Lord didn't trust the leeches of any kind, neither did any of the old wizarding families didn't trust any of them, they were a bad influence on the wizarding world, and I do knew one thing, the Malfoy Family didn't trust any of these creatures for sure.

But why would my twin sister be one of them, I just stayed quite for the rest of the ride.

When we had got to a house, I swore I heard someone in the home scream at someone else, then Edward said, "Love you should go in the house and try to settle everyone down before…"

I just went into the home.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got in the home, it was so beautiful, the home seemed to welcome me already.

I went into the living room, there I saw that there were others in the room, I saw that it was a big family, I saw a mother, a father, two boys, and two girls. The mother had blonde hair, pale skin, and gold eyes, the father was a young guy, he had blonde hair as well, he had pale skin, gold eyes, and he had his arms around the blond woman. Then I turned to the other four children, I saw that one was a small girl who had a pixie like face, she had black hair, pale skin, and gold eyes. Next I saw a girl who had blonde hair, she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen, she had a look of pure hatred on her pretty pale face, and she also had gold eyes. Then I turned to a guy with honey blonde hair, he had a looked like he was going to be sick, he had pale skin, and he had gold eyes. Finally, I turned to the biggest man I had ever seen, I had to back away from him just to get a good look at him, I thought that he had to be a huge baby, he had pale skin, he had a grin on his face, and he also had gold eyes like everyone else.

But of course I knew what kind of creatures they were, and they were _**VAMPIRES**_! Oh wait until I tell Mother and Father about this.

Just then Edward burst out laughing, everyone turned to him, Beth turned to him, after about a few minutes, Edward whispered, "She thinks that Emmett had to be a huge baby."

Beth started laughing, when she was done, she looked at me, I had to look away, I couldn't image who or how she had become one of these ungrateful creatures of the night, and she said, "Sorry Jane."

I just said, "Who are they?"

Beth said, "Well as you can see, this is my family. Now don't worry, I still love Charlie and Renee, (I stiffened at that) but this family is my new family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Roes, Emmett, me, Edward, Renesmee, and our newest member Jacob."

I glared at everyone and I said in a cold tone, "Hi everyone."

Edward said, "What!"

Alice said, "I can't see anything. Something's wrong, I don't know what's going on, oh no! NOT AGAIN!"

Carlisle said, "But Alice, we all know what had happened with Renesmee whenever they had found out about her. How can it happen again? I mean, we didn't do anything wrong, did we?"

Alice said, "Edward we have to find out why this is happening to us again."

Rose said, "What on Earth is it now!"

I sighed, I just wished that I didn't want to come here, just then Beth said, "Jane, come on, let's get you settled in shell we?"

I shot her a look of pure hatred, I narrowed my black cold eyes at her, and said in the same cold tone, "Yes, let's go and get me settled in."

I just followed her into a room, Mother and Father will of course be mad at us, but how am I going to tell her that these Charlie and Renee people are not her parents?

When we had found an empty room, she set my bags down on the bed, then before she had even walked out of the room, I had closed the door behind us, then I walked up to her, she turned around, and I folded my arms across my chest, and I said, "Well, I don't mind having you as a sister, but who in the world had did _**that**_ to you?"

She said, "What?"

I pointed at the way she was in, and I said, "That! The way you're in, the way you're standing, and all of that? Who did that?"

She said, "Look, I know that you're mad and all, but I'll tell you everything when the time is right. And besides, we have to figure out what's going on here. So ask me later but not right know."

She walked out of the room, I didn't know what was going on, but all I knew was that I needed to call Mother and Father right away.

I just started unpacking, and I was already missing home back at Malfoy Manor.

When I was done, I found my way back to the living room, I saw that everyone was sitting in a circle, I had no choice but to sit next to Beth, she smiled at me, I sat on the very edge of the couch, when I had sat down, Carlisle said, "Alice, do you need to leave again?"

Alice said, "No, I'll be fine but if I do, then you all know what to do. You know when they found out about Nessie?"

Edward said, "But this is different, how will they know about Jane?"

Rose said, "She's a human for crying out loud!"

I almost snorted, I am not a human, I am not a Muggle, I said, "Keep telling yourself that Blonde."

She said, "Really."

I said, "Yeah really."

Edward said, "Ok, so what are we going to do if they do find out?"

Bella said, "Unless one of us could…"

I knew what she was going to say, I said, "No! Not going to ever happen!"

She said, "But it's the only way to keep you safe."

I glared at her, I said, "Do I look like I want to be _**that**_?"

She said, "Unless you want to be killed by a bunch of…"

I said, "I would rather be killed then stay here."

She said, "Very well then."

I just went back into my room, I didn't want to be in the same room as her, and I couldn't handle all of those ungrateful creatures.

When I was in my room, I pulled out my phone, I called Mother, when she answered, she said: **Jane.**

I said, "I want to come home."

She said: **Why? Is it your twin?**

I said, "My twin is a leech for crying out loud! I can't be here anymore!"

She said: **WHAT?!**

I said, "She is one of them! She has gold eyes, she's paler, she has dark brown hair, she doesn't have her blonde hair, she doesn't have her black eyes, she married to one of them, and she also has a kid with one of them."

She said: **Well, I hope that you could at least tell her that she doesn't belong in that world, let alone, try to explain to her that she is one of us.**

I said, "I will try my best to do that."

She said: **At least try to get to know her, and if you get a chance, try to explain to her that she is a Malfoy.**

I said, "Alright Mother."

She said: **Now go. And I love you.**

I said, "Love you too Mother."

I hung up, I didn't know how to tell her that she doesn't belong, I didn't know how she would react to all of this, and I didn't want her to tell everyone.

I just hoped that she could understand all of this.


	4. Chapter 4 must read

**Hey readers,**

**I know that I haven't been updating lately, but just to give you all a heads up, (Violet Volturi, you already know why) But to all who don't know, I am at school, and so I won't be able to update until after I return back home from school.**

**Love,**

**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ATTENTION ALL READERS_**

**_Sorry, but I'm leaving tomorrow for school. I won't be able to update any of my stories, so see you all in October! But don't worry, I will be able to work on future chapters for the stories that you all love so much!_**

**_From,_**

**_Witches Rune_**


End file.
